


Sugar

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, after many years of late nights and early mornings or simply out of habit, takes his coffee black. It's something he did for years before he met Gabriel and it proved to be a hard habit to break. Even when Gabriel was content to drink whatever drink Harry made for him, adding his own sugar and sweeteners as he drank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

\---

Harry, after many years of late nights and early mornings or simply out of habit, takes his coffee black. It's something he did for years before he met Gabriel and it proved to be a hard habit to break. Even when Gabriel was content to drink whatever drink Harry made for him, adding his own sugar and sweeteners as he drank. 

There are times when Gabriel would ignore Harry's protests and add a cube of two of sugar to the smaller mans coffee, he would often receive an annoyed look for his actions but Harry still drinks his coffee.

But other times, early in the morning when Harry's still mostly asleep and wishing he was back in their bed, Gabriel will pop a sugar cube in to his mouth and kiss Harry as it starts to melt on his tongue.

And that, thats something Harry doesn't mind either. 

\---


End file.
